


Force Skype Date

by yodellingyoda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Very Soft, Kylo Ren is a precious bean that needs to be protected AT. ALL. COSTS., Kylo Ren is a smol boi, One Shot, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodellingyoda/pseuds/yodellingyoda
Summary: Prompt: Rey and Kylo having a Force Skype call date where they watch a holo together and each eat the same kind of meal and maybe cuddle and pretend to be normal while the galaxy is falling to pieces.





	Force Skype Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



> Hello!! 
> 
> Finally worked up the guts to post something on here lmaoo I hope y'all like this!! Comments/feedback would be much appreciated!! Enjoy the one-shot :-)

Rey stood, grabbed her food and excused herself from the cafeteria table. 

“What’s up, Peanut?” Finn asked, concerned. 

“Don’t worry. See you later?” She leant down to press a kiss to her friend’s cheek. Finn nodded, giving her the you’d better tell me what’s going on later look that she knew all too well. 

Tray in hand, she walked briskly to her room, hoping she wasn’t late. 

Keeping the lights off in her room, so as to avoid detection, which would surely lead to suspicion that she was liaising with the enemy, she sat cross-legged on her bed, and closed her eyes, reaching out with the force. It wasn’t long before she felt the familiar warmth coursing throughout her body, an energy that came deep from within. 

Feeling his presence directly in front of her, she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Hey,” Kylo greeted her. Rey couldn’t see his surroundings, just him, just as she knew he couldn’t see where she was. Wherever it was, though, it was brightly lit. For the first time, Rey was able to see Kylo’s face in its entirety — moles, beauty marks and all; he wasn’t partially or completely shrouded in darkness as he usually was. 

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards unconsciously at this realisation. “How’ve you been?”

Kylo let out a breath. “Honestly, not so good.” 

She furrowed her brows, waiting for him to continue. 

“Hux keeps trying to challenge me for the position of Supreme Leader. So we faced off, and I won, every time. I have other duties as Supreme Leader, too.”

“He doesn’t learn, does he?” Rey laughed. “Well, have you eaten?” She could see him, but not his surroundings, and was curious as to what he’d been doing before they’d started ForceSkyping. 

Kylo leant to his left, picking up a plate of food. Rey followed his example, grabbing her food as well. 

“What’re you eating?” Rey asked. She’d always wondered what the bad guys ate. 

“Bantha steak with a side of salad.” He pointed to some blue vegetable she’d never seen or heard of before. “What about you?”

Rey showed Kylo her meal — Bantha steak with Coruscant fries. 

“Oh yeah, speaking of food,I have something for you.” Kylo handed her something wrapped in foil. Seeing Rey’s questioning look, Kylo told her to open it.

Rey set her tray of food aside. She relished the sound of the foil crinkling, and the feeling of actually receiving a gift. No one had ever given anything to her before like this before, with no strings attached. Finally, she pulled off the last layer of wrapping to reveal its contents. There was a small plastic container that fit in her palm, holding a light yellow substance she’d never seen before that Kylo called “butter”, and a piece of bread. The bread from her homeworld, Jakku, made from a packet of catalytic yeast and flour and water, which she’d gotten from Unkar Plutt in exchange for scavenging and cleaning spare parts.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she fingered the coarse roll. 

It was but a simple chunk of flour, yeast and water; dry, hard and difficult to swallow. But it meant so much to Rey. The sight of the ration reminded her of home and of all that it was — of the isolated, dusty plains of Jakku, with its unmerciful sweltering days and lonely freezing nights; of the rogues and ruffians, the hundreds of unsavoury characters who lived around or frequented the bustling hub of Niima Outpost; of the lonely nights and dreams of an island she’d never visited; and of hopes that one day, if she just waited long enough, her parents would come back for her. It was a harsh environment, one that had stripped the young girl of her innocence, leaving her in her vulnerability to build up shaky walls, a feeble attempt to shield herself from the cruelty of her environment.

But it was still home, and she’d be lying if she said she’d cut all strings attached to the planet when she accepted the reason for her parents’ absence. 

It was certainly not the best environment to be in, every waking moment spent struggling for survival, but Jakku was home. She appreciated that Kylo had known that, and had tried to give her a little bit of home. 

Tears gathered in her eyes as the memories — both good and bad — came rushing back. Her gaze flitted from the roll to meet Kylo’s eyes, which held a look she couldn’t quite place or put into words. It was honest and true; he wasn’t just looking, but truly seeing her like no one ever had. 

No words were exchanged between the two for a couple of seconds. Kylo extended his arms to her, and Rey crawled into them without hesitation, leaning into Kylo’s chest. He reached out, the pad of his thumb brushing the wetness off of her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

There they stayed as they finished up their food, the meal peppered with small talk here and there. 

“What’s going to happen, Kylo? What with all that’s happening in the galaxy? And what of us?” Rey asked, turning slightly so she could see his face. 

“Whatever happens in the galaxy, doesn’t matter. We’ll figure something out. Let’s just forget about all our problems and just take one day at a time. Do you want to watch a film? I’ve got a holo somewhere…” Rey watched as he rummaged around for it. 

Before long, they’d selected a film. And they lay there, side by side, the scavenger girl and the Supreme Leader, so far away and at the same time, so very near.


End file.
